The National Center for Simulation in Rehabilitation Research (NCSRR) has developed a highly effective set of programs for promoting the use of engineering simulations in rehabilitation research. Our software and educational programs have introduced thousands of movement scientists, rehabilitation specialists, physicians, and surgeons to the use of simulations within rehabilitation research. We have increased the level of expertise among our users and now have a small cadre of experts who are independently promoting and teaching others how to use biomechanical simulation and modeling tools. We will continue to support and refine our dissemination and education programs to meet the needs of our active and growing community of researchers and clinicians. We have the following specific aims: 1. Train 500 rehabilitation scientists in the use of simulations via intensive multiday advanced user workshops. 2. Introduce over 1000 movement scientists, rehabilitation specialists, physicians, and surgeons to the strengths and limitations of musculoskeletal simulation through hands- on tutorials at conferences. 3. Disseminate the latest research on biomechanical simulations within rehabilitation research to over 2000 individuals through symposia and our webinar program. 4. Curate a collection of biomechanical models and simulations on the community-building website Simtk.org. 5. Enhance our diverse set of online resources to support new technology developments and the expanding rehabilitation research community. 6. Create a series of 20 training videos to promote the appropriate use of simulations in movement science. We have designed a multi-faceted promotion and dissemination plan that combines online resources and in-person training, and includes resources for users of all types, from beginners to advanced software developers. Our plan exploits state-of-the art information technologies to engage and respond to our extensive user community, and to foster new collaborations.